


Couple in the nurse’s Office

by marvelstarkermha98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Headaches & Migraines, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Precious Peter Parker, nurse helen cho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: High school sweethearts Peter & Steve, and between-class peter has a headache and was sent in the nurse's office. Steve comes to visit him
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Couple in the nurse’s Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jordanparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanparker/gifts).



> This request is for jordan who requested highschool sweethearts Peter & Steve, and between-class cuddling/kisses. Can be as fluffy or sad as you want

“...But you have to stay and rest in the nurse’s office until your headache will be gone ” 

Peter nodded, giving the school nurse a grateful and kind smile. “Thanks, Mrs. Cho” He replied before laying down on the couch. Peter was supposed to be in history class and give a class presentation about Albert Einstien.

But parker luck would have him, peter was doing a chart about Einstien, practicing presenting and he sleeps really late like two in the morning which leads to this type of problem. But the good thing, the history teacher kindly decided that peter present when he feels better.

School Nurse smiled back and nodded. “Of course, I am the school nurse after all” She replied before sliding the curtains before leaving Peter to rest. 

Peter sighs looking at the white ceiling before pulling the blanket and slowly closing their eyes to nap. After a few minutes later when his eyes were closed, peter heard a familiar voice talking to the school nurse.

“He will be just fine, steve. Peter just a headache and a nap that’s all” The voice of nurse Cho assuredly said.

“I see then is it all right if i stay here with Peter until he feels better and has enough strength” The voice of his boyfriend, steve replied to her.

“Of course, go ahead,” Nurse Cho said before peter heard the footsteps coming to him and slides open the curtain. “Hey, stevie” Peter greeted smiled tiredly.

“Hey sweety pie, how are you?” Steve replied with a worried smiled before closing the curtain. “I’m almost feeling, my headache is still there but its not worst like earlier.” Peter tiredly replied as he scooted a bit for some space for his boyfriend.

Steve nodded. “Thank goodness, i was worried about you but at least my sweetypie is almost feeling better.” removing his shoes then climbs to the couch and lays down next to peter.

Peter tiredly smiled as his arm wrapped around steve’s waist... “What about you, how do you know i was here? I thought you were outside on the football field with your team and training for the match against hydra highschool.” Peter asked, nuzzling against his neck.

“I do but the couch was gone today due to his wife giving birth to their 2nd kid, today. So we no training today...” Steve said before he shortly explained how he found out about peter’s headache from bruce then goes straight to him.

“That’s really sweet of you to come straight here in the nurse’s office” Peter lightly chuckled, kissing his boyfriend’s chin. 

“Of course anything for you, sweetheart” Steve replied with a smile, kissing his forehead before hearing the nurse Cho cough softly. “I hope you two love birds are not making out in this office. Are you?” 

Steve and Peter lightly chuckled. “Don’t worry, Maam. We’re not going to” Steve said, looking at Peter in the eyes. “I love you,” He said with a smile before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I love you too” Peter replied, kissing him back. Then they both close their eyes and took a nap in the nurse’s office.


End file.
